Lambda-11
"Partnership." 'About Lambda-11' Lambda was, before being experimented on, a clone of a woman named Saya. She was experimented on in brutal ways, and since her desperate pleas for help could not be heard, was killed by these experiments. However, she was brought back to life by a woman named Kokonoe, who had turned her into an "Imitation Murakumo Unit", a being capable of defeating an evil group known as the NOL. However, this didn't go as planned, as Lambda gained slight curiosity after meeting a man named Ragna the Bloodedge. Eventually she died protecting Ragna from a devastating attack. 'Personality' Lambda was at first shown to be an emotionless weapon following Kokonoe's orders, but later it was shown that Lambda was an innocent girl at heart who didn't know anything. She was shown to be caring towards an injured Tartar that had been dropped and was sad about its death. Because she never had experience in the outside world, she had tried to copy what Ragna does after seeing him, from trying to find medical herb inside patches of grass (except she had only pulled random grass everywhere), and tried to make and play a grasswhistle after seeing Ragna make one and play it, except hers was made badly. She also did not know the meaning of being "gentle" at the time, where Ragna had taught the meaning behind it. 'Powers and Abilities' Lambda is a very lethal combatant on the battlefield. As a Murakumo unit, she boasts abnormal fighting abilities. She can repair herself and fight in tip-top shape should she sustain enough damage, making her seem almost immortal. Her Drive ability, Sword Summoner comes in the form of controlling the very fabric of space. She can alter gravity, open up rifts, teleport, fly and summon swords to wipe out her opponents with ease. In combat, it is not uncommon to see a flurry of swords materializing out of thin air and disappearing just as quickly, flying and attacking rapidly from many angles at once. Her method of finishing off opponents come in the form of combining her eight blades to create a dimensional rift that summons a gigantic sword to smash her opponents into oblivion. 'Character Relationships' 'Anguished One' Lambda shares an awkward friendship with Anguished One, often trying to copy him in ways such as waving. When she was separated from Noel, Anguished One almost immediately helped her, and once he revived her she took on a near maid-like role. 'Noel Vermillion' Lambda quickly thought of Noel as a friend, and though at one point Noel began to hate her, this was quickly settled and the two retained their friendship. When Noel died, Lambda was crushed with sadness and let a tear drop from her face. 'Marth' While the original plan was to attack Marth and Chrom, this was quickly turned into an alliance, and resulted in Lambda accepting Marth as a partner. 'Chrom' While the original plan was to attack Marth and Chrom, this was quickly turned into an alliance, and resulted in Lambda accepting Chrom as a partner. When they fought each other as the Final Two, Lambda shed another tear, and when she died, she showed her first emotion: a smile.